Naruto's Sexual Journey to Rule the World!
by Writerboiiii
Summary: [Smut with plot] In a world where your sexual appeal means everything, eveyone wants as many sexual slaves as they can get, and your life is a videogame, Naruto must level up enough to rule to world and all the girls that come with it! [Femdom, Maledom, Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Sona x Asia x Koneko x literally every female]
1. The Plan to Rule the World

In this world, sexual appeal meant everything. The more beautiful, sexy, or handsome you were, the more prestige you would have.

No one knew why, but around 20 years ago a hud appeared in front of everybody's faces. It said the individual's stats, for females: Face, Boobs, Butt, Hands, Feet, and Charisma. For males: Dick, Physique, and Charisma.

These stats would go on to decide everything about a persons life, from their job to their sex life and everything in between.

The higher level your stat, the easier for you to make someone orgasm, and the easier it is to gain slaves. Someone with a level 100 Face could make weaker individuals cum just by looking at them, someone with a level 100 Hand could make someone cum by just touching them, and so on.

Each stat was given a level and category. The levels could range from 1-100, and there were 5 categories: Queen, King, Goddess, God, Princess, Princes, Commoner, Slave, and Pet.

Each individuals stats were averaged into one level, which represented them in society.

Pets are individuals who stat levels averaged out between 1-20, in society they are considered hideous and usually are kept as pets.

Slaves are people with a level between 21-40, in society they are considered ugly, and are usually slaves to higher ranked people.

Commoners are people with a level between 41-60, they are considered average-looking and make up most of the population. They usually live normal lives, but some are forced into being slaves or pets by people of higher ranking.

Princesses and Princes are people who have a level between 61-80. They are near the top of society, and usually have multiple slaves and pets, but can simultaneously be made pets or slaves to higher ranking people.

Gods and Goddess's are individuals with a level between 81-100, and are the second highest rank in society. They usually have hundreds or thousands of slaves and pets, and can only be forced to serve Kings or Queens.

Kings and Queens are the exception in society. 99.9% of the population can only ever hope to achieve level 100 in any of their stats, but Kings and Queens can go beyond. This only ever applies to one stat, but a King or Queen is someone with a stat that is over level 100. They get whatever they want whenever they want it. There can only ever be on Queen or King for each stat.

Every person is born free, and nobody can be born into servitude or as a pet. Slaves and Pets are earned, as if someone else can force you to submit and orgasm for them, they can choose to make you a slave or pet.

With this in mind, everyone wants as many slaves and pets as they can get, so they don't have to work and can live happily. Because everyone thinks this way, it's rare to ever see anyone in public with clothes on, and if you do it's usually something they think enhances their sexual appeal.

In a world where sex rules everything, Naruto was lucky. He was born with above average stats:

Naruto Uzumaki [Commoner]

Level: 56.3

Dick: Level 55

Physique: Level 58

Charisma: Level 56

Experienced at Sex

Naruto was a devil from an extra clan, and lost his parents early on when they were enslaved by a clan from the 72 pillars. He had lived most of his life in an small and relatively unknown town, out of public eye. This town was made complete of devils from extra clans, and with his stats being the highest, he was treated like a God, and had multiple slaves and pets.

The hud worked similar to a games hud, and by tapping the "Servants" tab, he could see the name of all his slaves and pets. Life was going good for Naruto, but he wanted more. He grew tired of the ugly slaves he owned, he wanted beautiful women to serve him, and he was determined to get them some how. He knew nothing of the real world, and with an huge ego gained from his slaves constant praise, he set out to take over the world.

Sitri Territory, The Underworld

Naruto knew he had to have influence if he wanted to start his plan for world domination. The Sitri Territory was a good place to start, the Maou Serafall was still too much for him to handle, but she would be away with her duties and likely wouldn't be back for months. He could take her little sister as his slave, and use her to train up his stats. The higher level the person you make orgasm is, the more exp you gain.

He walked up through the gates, but first he had to deal with the guards.

Sitri Maid - Emily Sitri [Slave]

Level: 22.1

Face: Level 20

Boobs: Level 42

Butt: Level 19

Hands: Level 18

Feet: Level 16

Charisma: Level 18

Virgin

Emily Sitri is an 25 year old female [Slave]. She is a slave to the youngest Sitri sister, Sona Sitri.

She had pretty blonde hair, and alright boobs, but not much else. He had expected the slaves of Sona Sitri to be higher level, and he felt his confidence boost. He would easily turn every woman in this place into his slave.

Her stats were low, and her almost average boobs would be the only issue.

Naruto walked in and she turn to look at him. He reached down and grabbed his large dick.

"Suck!" He demanded

His charisma was much higher than hers, and she quickly walked over, as if possessed, and kneeled down, sliding his dick into her mouth.

It slid up and down her throat as she gagged and moaned on it.

Naruto moaned, "Oh yeah baby, that feels real good. You like sucking my dick right? How about you become my slave?"

Emily moaned in response, but wouldn't go down without a fight. She let his dick fall out of her mouth, and slipped his dick in her higher-level Boobs. She spit on it, and started sliding it up and down between her tits.

Naruto moaned but held his ground. Emily was still moaning and he could she would give in and cum at any moment, her soaking vagina in plain view for him.

He grabbed her boobs and started aggressively fucking them.

"You like that bitch? You gonna cum for your master? You know you wanna be my slave bitch." Naruto groaned at her.

Emily moaned as she orgasmed, "Oh yes, please make me your slave Naruto-sama!" She writhed on the ground, and passed out.

Naruto grinned when he saw the pop up in his hud, 'Make Emily Sitri your Slave?'

He quickly hit yes, and saw the icon pop up in the top right of his hud, 'Slaves: Emily Uzumaki.'

Level up! Dick 1

Your dick is now level 56!

He didn't have anytime to celebrate, as he heard a voice behind him, "Who do you think you are, stealing the Sitri families slaves you ugly scum?"

Naruto angrily spun around, ready to pounce on the guard that insulted him. It wasn't a guard that he was looking at though, and he felt panic rise up as he saw her stats.

Sona Sitri [Princess]

Level: 68.6

Face: Level 72

Boobs: Level 50

Butt: Level 80

Hands: Level 70

Feet: Level 78

Charisma: Level 62

Virgin

She was gorgeous. She wore a school girls uniform, had a bobbed cut, and wore glasses. The angry look in her eyes made her face look even more beautiful

Naruto felt his heart drop as he looked at her stats. Seriously? She was only 17 and yet she was a Princess.

His only hope would be her boobs, which were a lower level than his dick. If he could manage to get her into a position for him to fuck her tits with his dick, he could still make her his slave.

He didn't even get the chance to try.

He felt a hand grasp onto his dick, and felt pleasure soar through him. He was already close to cumming.

"Kneel pig!" Sona demanded

It took all his willpower to stand against her charisma, which was 6 levels higher than his.

"Kneel." He felt all his willpower drain away as she said that, and he fell to his knees.

Sona squeezed his dick, and he almost came then and there, "You think you can just come in and take my slaves and get away with it? Now I'll make you my little slave, so be grateful you get to serve a Princess as beautiful as me!" Sona mocked him, and stomped on his dick.

He was extremely close to cumming, and had to close his eyes to hold it back. Her face was Level 72, and staring too long was sure to make him explode.

"You think you can hold on against me, a Princess, you lowly pig? Open your eyes, and witness my beauty!" Sona demanded.

Naruto opened his eyes. Sona smiled.

She twisted around, lifting her skirt, giving him a clear view of her level 80 ass. At the same time, her level 70 hands squeezed on his dick. He could feel his dick was about to explode, and right when he was about to cum, she dropped her skirt, removed her hand, and turned around.

Sona smirked at him, "You don't seem very happy about being able to serve a Princess like me, maybe if you beg I'll let you cum and become my slave."

Naruto knew what she was doing. She wanted to make him beg her to let him cum, and make him feel indebted to her when she made him her slave. And it was working.

His dick was burning, and as he looked at Sona's beautiful smirking face he wanted to cum so badly. 'Would it really be so bad it be her slave?'

He shouldn't have thought that, as it was the last straw.

He needed release, no matter what. He lowered his head into the dirt. "Please Princess Sona, let this pathetic pig cum!" He begged. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop.

Sona smirked and placed her foot on his head, "Good boy, I want you to go get 'your' new slave, Emily. You don't deserve to touch me, so you can dry hump her ass until you cum."

This was the ultimate humiliation, and yet Naruto couldn't stop himself. He grabbed the unconscious Emily and started thrusting in between her ass cheeks.

Sona laughed, "Look at you, humping that ugly slave's ass. You'll never have my gorgeous, Princess ass you loser, so I'll show you what your missing."

Sona turned around and lifted up her skirt. Naruto felt his mind go blank. He would do anything for that ass. And yet he was stuck humping this ugly bitches flat ass.

Sona grinned as she saw him increase his thrusting speed, watching him get more and more horny for her ass.

Sona slapped her ass. "Want to cum little slave? Huh loser? Alright, cum for your Princess."

Naruto moaned, "PRINCESS SONA!" as he exploded everywhere. His sperm covered Emily's ass, but he didn't care. He could only stare at Sona as he came.

Sona laughed, "Your such a loser, cumming for me like that!"

When Naruto came back to his senses, he watched in horror as a little box appeared in the top left of his hud.

Mistress: [Princess] Sona Sitri

Slaves: None

All your current slaves have been transferred to [Princess] Sona Sitri, on request of [Princess] Sona Sitri.

You dick has lost a level! Dick -1!

Your dick is level 55.

Sona Sitri's ass has gained a level! Ass 1

Sona Sitri's ass is level 81.

This was not how Naruto had wanted to start his quest for world domination.


	2. Lady Sitri's Dominance

Naruto frowned as he stared at the wall. It had been a day since he was enslaved by the Sitri heiress, Sona Sitri. She had knocked him out, and he woke up here, in a plain room with a locked door. He had been defeated easily, and it woke him up to the harsh reality.

He was weak.

Sona had toyed with him, and made him submit easily. He felt the shame and embarrassment as he recalled what Sona had made him do. She had made him kneel down in the dirt, and beg her to let him have an orgasm. Naruto would never be able to live down the embarrassment.

In the little town he had grown up in, Naruto had always been the highest level. He was born as a level 35, and he had worked his way up to level 56 by taking the weaker towns members as his slaves and pets, and eventually was the strongest there. In most towns, a higher level devil would have wandered through looking for more slaves, and he wouldn't have been nearly as successful as he had been. Luckily for Naruto, the town he was born in was unknown and far away from any major cities, and he had been able to make himself the leader. He had killed all the other males there to ensure they couldn't oppose him, and took all the women as slaves and pets.

It was rare for a [Commoner] like him to have had multiple pets or slaves, but he had taken nearly 200 for himself. He had eventually grown tired of his slaves, and wanted more. One day, he had been sitting in his home, which was by far the largest house in the town. Two of his slaves had been sucking his cock, though they were so low level he barely felt anything. His goal had been to do that all day, slowly building up his level as his slaves came from sucking his dick.

That all changed when he changed the channel. On the screen was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had lucious, dark hair, tied into pigtails, and was wearing an revealing and sexy magical girl costume. Her name? Serafall Leviathan. He had cum the moment he saw her, and sprayed his sperm all over his slaves faces. No girl had ever made him feel that way, and he had to have her.

The first step was supposed to be taking over the Sitri household, enslaving her little sister and mother, and using them to train until he was able to take on Serafall. And after he had Serafall? He would take over the world.

Nothing went to plan, of course. He had been much too weak to compete against Sona Sitri. And that led him to where he was now, laying on the floor in an unknown room, staring at a wall. He didn't know how he got here, as he'd fallen unconscious shortly after being made Sona's slave. He looked up into the corner of his hud, and stared.

**Slaves: 0**

**Pets: 0**

Sona had wasted no time transferring over his slaves and pets to herself. Now that he was her slave, he had no way to deny her, and couldn't do anything about it. The Sitri family already owned a lot of land, but considering Naruto had enslaved the entire town, Sona had just added another town to their territory.

Naruto had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. He was fucked, plain and simple. He had to somehow figure out how to get strong enough and level up enough to rebel against Sona, which was looking rather impossible at the moment. He looked up at his own stats.

**Naruto Sitri (Formerly Uzumaki) [Commoner]**

**Level: 56**

**Dick: Level 54**

**Physique: Level 58**

**Charisma: Level 56**

**Experienced at Sex**

**Naruto Sitri is a Slave of Sona Sitri.**

Now he looked at his Mistress's stats.

**Sona Sitri [Princess]**

**Level: 68.8**

**Face: Level 72**

**Boobs: Level 50**

**Butt: Level 81**

**Hands: Level 70**

**Feet: Level 78**

**Charisma: Level 62**

**Virgin**

**Sona Sitri is the heiress to the Sitri clan.**

**Your Mistress**

Naruto groaned as he stared at Sona's stats. All of her stats were far superior to his, the exception being her Boobs. They were only level 50, and were average size, probably B cup at best. His only hope would be to take advantage of her breast, and use his higher-level dick to make her submit to him.

His train of thought ended there, and the door behind him opened. He quickly stood up, and in walked a women who looked almost like an older version of Sona, though he thought Sona was much prettier.. She had the same bobbed cut Sona had, and wore a long golden dress. The only difference? Whereas Sona's breast were lacking, this woman's were not. Her breast were very big and firm, and seemed to sway, her low cut dress barely exposing them.

**Lady Sitri [Commoner]**

**Level: 56.3**

**Face: Level 60**

**Boobs: Level 80**

**Butt: Level 50**

**Hands: Level 48**

**Feet: Level 40**

**Charisma: Level 60**

**Inexperienced at Sex.**

**Lady Sitri is the mother of Sona and Serafall Sitri. While she is only a [Commoner], and he stats are low, her great breast allowed her seduce Lord Sitri. She is merely a trophy wife, and has only ever had sex twice.**

Naruto stared up at the Lady Sitri and her large oppai. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Sona, but he could see why Lord Sitri chose to marry her as he stared at her breast. They really were amazing.

Lady Sitri saw his gaze and grinned. She put her arms under her breasts, pushing them up and towards Naruto, "You like what you see?" She purred at him.

Naruto felt his cock go hard as a rock, and he shakily nodded. This wasn't good. As if trying to escape Sona's servitude was hard enough, now he had to deal with her big-boobed mother.

Lady Sitri smirked as his cock grew, "My my, thats a nice dick you have there, though it's a bit small. 6 Inches isn't anything impressive, boy."

Naruto blushed as she said that. His dick was only level 54, and he would have to train to make it bigger if he ever wanted to take over the Sitri family.

Lady Sitri grabbed his cock and squeezed hard, "How about you kneel down and get a closer look at my beautiful tits, boy." Naruto was 6'6, and towered over Lady Sitri, who looked to be only slightly taller than her daughter, around 5'7.

Naruto wasn't going to just let this lady order him around, as even though her Charisma was 4 levels higher than his, her level was only .3 higher than his, and Naruto saw this as a prime opportunity. If he could enslave Lady Sitri, he could train on her until he was strong enough to take on Sona. Lady Sitri was much higher level than anybody from his town, and he would be able to level up quickly with her.

Naruto grinned, and his hand slipped around her waist, grabbing her ass, "How about you kneel down and worship my cock, Bitch." He forced her onto her knees, and waited for her to start sucking.

This was a big mistake. Instead of sucking, Lady Sitri pulled up her dress, stuck Naruto's cock under it, and let the dress fall down again. Naruto was hit by a wave of pleasure, and was unable to stop himself from letting out a moan. He looked down, and saw his dick was right between Lady Sitri's giant boobs.

Naruto's knees felt weak, and suddenly it was hard to stand. HIs eyes were locked on Lady Sitri's breasts, as she slowly moved them up and down. Naruto's knees collapsed under him, and he found himself lying on the floor. Lady Sitri was quick to climb on top of him, smashing her massive breasts into his face.

"You like my tits, huh boy? As you know, I'm Sona's mother, and since your Sona's slave, you can think of me as your mother too!" Lady Sitri purred into his ear, and Naruto felt any semblance of self control leave him. He'd never known his mother, and the fantasy Lady Sitri was painting was too much for him.

"How about it little boy? Want to rub your face in Mommy's big boobs? Want Mommy to help you get off?" Lady Sitri teased him, and Naruto felt like he was going to explode at any second, just from her dirty talk and breast in his face.

"Do you want to see Mommy's big boobs out of this dress? Maybe if you beg Mommy will let you see them!" Lady Sitri teased him.

"Yes Mommy! Please let your preverted child see you boobs Mommy!" Naruto groaned, unable to control himself, "I'll do anything to see them Mommy! Please!"

"Anything? Well how about you become Mommy's Pet! Then you can see Mommy's breasts whenever your want!" Lady Sitri smirked, knowing she had him.

Naruto saw a option appear in his hud, **"Lady Sitri is offering to take you as her Pet! Do you accept?" **

At that moment, any thoughts of controlling the Sitri family flew out of his head. All logic and reason left him. All he wanted was to be owned by his Mother, and to be her pet. He quickly hit yes.

Lady Sitri laughed mockingly, "Good boy! Now, here's your reward!" She pulled off her dress, and gave Naruto a clear view of her breasts. In Naruto's eyes, they were perfect. In his eyes, his Mother was perfect. His cock felt like it would explode at any second.

Lady Sitri realized how close he was to cumming, and smirked, "Beg me boy, beg your Mommy to let you cum!"

Naruto had no willpower left, "Please Mommy! Let me cum! PLEASE!" He moaned.

Lady Sitri smiled, and slid her breasts into his face, her hand clamping onto his dick, "Beg me boy! Beg me make you cum and steal your levels! Beg me!"

Naruto moaned, "Please Mommy, please take my levels! Please take them! Please let me cum and take my hard-earned levels Mommy! They're all yours Mommy!"

Lady Sitri smirked, "You won't need those levels anymore, will you, boy? You a slave to the Sitri family now, and won't need to make anyone your slave ever again, understand boy?" Lady Sitri's voice carried authority, and Naruto had no doubt that he wanted to serve her.

Naruto was so close, and wanted to cum more than anything, "Yes Mommy! Take them all Mommy, so I won't ever be able to leave you! Please let me cum Mommy!"

Lady Sitri laughed, "CUM BOY! Give Mommy all your levels! Shoot out all your levels for Mommy!"

Naruto moaned, an exploded everywhere. This was the best he had ever felt in his life. His sperm just kept flowing out, and he couldn't stop moaning.

Lady Sitri laughed as him cum exploded out, "Yes Boy! Give Mommy all your levels! I deserve them! Hand them over to Mommy Boy!"

Naruto kept on cumming, and felt more pleasure than ever before. The cum kept flying out for almost 2 straight minutes, before it finally stopped. Naruto's head cleared, and he realized what he had just done. Not only had he agreed to become Lady Sitri's pet, but she had also just made him lose a level! _'Maybe I got lucky and didn't lose a whole one, but with how much I came I must have! Why did I cum so much?'_

Naruto's question was answered when a pop-up appeared, **"Lady Sitri had used her rare ability, Level Drain, on you. Your dick has lost 5 levels! Lady Sitri's boobs have gained 5 levels!"**

**[Level Drain] An rare ability, capable of making an individual cum multiple times at once, allowing the user to take more than one level.**

**Your dick is level 49.**

**Lady Sitri's breasts are level 85!**

Naruto stared in horror. 5 Levels! Back in his town, that was months worth of training with his slaves. Not only that, but Naruto watched as Lady Sitri's breast grew bigger, becoming more appealing. Even though he had just cum, he could already feel his dick getting hard. _'No! I can't lose anymore levels! I have to figure out a way to level up and make them my slaves!'_

Lady Sitri turned to him, smirking, "If you ever want to give Mommy more of your levels, just come to my room. It's the 5th room to the left. For now, your Mistress, Sona, wants to see you. Head out to the left, and continue straight until you come to the kitchen, where she'll be waiting for you, boy."

Naruto's dick twitched at the thought of Sona, but knew he had to figure something out quick. The Sitri family was going to drain him of all his levels, and then he would never be able to make them his slaves.

Naruto realized that this world domination thing was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Rias Gremory: A True Goddess

Naruto walked down the long hallway, dreading what was to come. Lady Sitri had said Sona was waiting for him, and he knew nothing good would come from this. His stats had already been greatly decreased, and he felt they would be even lower after this meeting. He looked up at his new, lower, stats.

**Naruto Sitri [Formerly Uzumaki] [Commoner]**

**Level: 53.6**

**Dick: Level 49**

**Physique: Level 58**

**Charisma: Level 54**

**Experienced at Sex**

**Slave of Sona Sitri**

**Pet of Lady Sitri**

Naruto frowned. His Dick had lost 6 levels now, one for cumming for Sona, and 5 due to Lady Sitri's rare ability, which had caused him to cum 5 times at once. His Charisma had also gone down 2 levels, as he had been reduced to begging twice by Sona and Lady Sitri's Charisma. He knew Sona would probably force him to lose more levels when he finally reached her, and he only hoped he could contain his losses to one level or less.

Her being his mistress would make it even harder for him to deny her, as his slave multiplier would make it 4 times easier for her to make him aroused and orgasm. He would have the same problem with Lady Sitri, as the pet multiplier would make it 3 times easier for her to make him orgasm.

The hallway started to widen up, and soon Naruto was in the kitchen. It was an large and extravagant kitchen, with ¾ of the area being taken up by cabinets, stoves, ovens, microwaves, and a large table. There was a sidebar separating this from the other ¼ of the kitchen, which looked more like a living room than a kitchen. It had a large couch pushed into the wall, with two chairs and two side tables placed next to them.

In the first chair sat Sona, looking as beautiful as ever. She wore the same school girl uniform she had that day before, and was looking like royalty as she sat on the chair, her wonderful bottom filling up the entire seat. She looked like a real Princess from a movie.

**Sona Sitri [Princess]**

**Level: 68.8**

**Face: Level 72**

**Boobs: Level 50**

**Butt: Level 81**

**Hands: Level 70**

**Charisma: Level 62**

**Feet: Level 72**

**Virgin**

**Sona Sitri is the heiress to the Sitri clan. **

**Your Mistress**

He was momentarily stunned by Sona's beauty, but after a moment let his gaze shift to the woman in the other chair.

**Rias Gremory [Goddess]**

**Level: 84.8**

**Face: Level 86**

**Boobs: Level 91**

**Butt: Level 89**

**Hands: Level 85**

**Feet; Level 78**

**Charisma: Level 80**

**Rias Gremory is the heiress to the Gremory clan.**

**Virgin**

Naruto stared. He couldn't stop staring. Her gorgeous red hair, her beautiful face, massive breasts (which put when Lady Sitri's to shame), her amazing ass filled the seat to the brim, her soft hands, and her smooth feet, which just barely showed from her sandals. She wore the same school girl uniform as Sona, and looked amazing in it. She really was a Goddess.

Rias noticed him first, and when she looked at him with big blue-green eyes, he felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh? Is this your new slave, Sona? I don't think you've had one this high level before, have you?" Rias inquired to Sona, staring Naruto up and down.

"Yes, I found him in the garden attempting to take some of my slaves. I had to show him his place, which is under my feet." Sona stated in a tone full of authority, her violet, intelligent eyes sparkling.

"Well I must say, he's rather cute. I may just have to steal him from you!" Rias teased, grinning over at Sona.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Sona stated, and then looked over at him, and suddenly Naruto felt like an ant under her feet, "Come over here Slave, and kiss your Mistress's feet."

Naruto had no way to deny her, and with the 4x arousal multiplier she got from being his mistress, Naruto's arousal was through the roof. His dick was already rock hard, and he walked over, before kneeling down. Sona was barefoot, and wasted no time shoving the bottom of her foot onto his face. He kissed the bottom, and felt his arousal soar even higher.

Sona smirked, "See how good of Slave he is Rias? He listens to his Mistress, like a good boy should."

Rias nodded, "That was nice to watch, Sona. In fact, I think I'd like him to do the same to me." Rias smiled slyly at him, and reached down, pulling off her sandals, "Would it be fine with you if your slave serviced my feet for a bit?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine." Sona stared down at him, her gaze full of authority, "You heard her Slave, go worship Rias's feet."

Naruto crawled over to Rias, and she placed her feet on his head. He started on her toes, desperately sucking each one. His arousal was through the roof, and his dick felt like it would explode at any second. _'Is this the power of a Goddess? I've only barely started on her toes, and I already feel like I'll cum at any second.' _He moaned as he sucked on her toes, pleasure coursing through him.

Rias looked down, and seemed to realize how close he was. She smirked, "Hmm, you're sucking my toes so desperately, and it feels so good. Since you're being such a good boy, I'll let you cum."

Naruto looked up, toes still in his mouth, shocked. She would let him cum? Right now, that seemed like the best thing that could happen. He could feel his cum begging to come out, and nothing had even touched it yet! Rias was just too pretty.

"CUM!" Rias's shout came out of nowhere. It had been a good 30 seconds, and he thought she would make him beg.

The second the words came out of her mouth, his dick exploded. HIs cum flew out everywhere, covering the floor. And just when he was about to stop, he looked up at Rias's face, and his dick started spewing again. He came for nearly a minute, and Rias looked impressed.

**Your dick has lost 2 levels! Dick -2**

**Your dick is now level 47!**

**Rias's feet have gained a level! Feet +1**

**Rias's feet are level 79!**

Naruto frowned, as his mind caught up to him. He had lost 2 levels. It wasn't even because of some ability, which had been the case with Lady Sitri, Rias was just that beautiful. A true Goddess. Another thing that was worrying was that Rias's feet had only gained 1 level. HIs Dick was a low enough level now that it took him losing 2 levels for Rias to gain one.

Naruto thought that would be it, and Sona would send him away to wherever the Sitri slaves stayed. Instead, Naruto felt a foot slam down on his dick. He looked up, and Rias was smirking down at him.

"Oh? Did you think we were done, Slave boy? Your dick is still level 47, and I'll be needing more of those." Rias said.

Naruto felt his heart drop as he realized she would take more of his levels, but at the same time, his dick grew rock hard once again. This wasn't good at all.

Rias's foot rubbed his dick into the carpeted floor, and Naruto started moaning again. Her feet were level 79, and were now 22 levels higher that his dick. He already felt close to cumming.

"Cum." Rias demanded.

Naruto's dick exploded again, and his cum just kept going. Right when he thought it would stop, another foot slammed down onto his cock.

"Don't stop, we want all your levels, boy." Sona smirked down at him.

It hit again even harder than earlier, and his cum kept pouring out, spurting over and over again. They both looked perfect. His cum was pouring all over their feet, and he knew his levels were being drained, and yet he couldn't stop. Sona and Rias's faces stared down at him, both smiling evilly.

"You like this Slave? You like us draining your levels away? Huh Slave?" Sona gloated, smirking down at him. He finally felt his orgasm stop, but had no time to recover.

Rias reached down, unbuttoned her shirt, and let his tits come out. HIs dick was instantly as hard as it could get.

"Beg Slave, beg me to let you jerk your little dick to my Goddess boobs!" Rias demanded.

Naruto knew he should have tried whatever he could to stop himself from cumming, not wanting to lose anymore levels, but he couldn't stop himself. Her tits were perfect. No one could ever convince him otherwise.

"Please Rias-sama! Please let this Slave jerk off to your tits Rias-sama!" Naruto begged. His hand hovering near his hard cock.

Sona smiled, and turned around. She dropped her skirt down, and showed him her ass, "Don't you also want to jerk off to Mistress Sona's wonderful ass, Slave? Start begging me as well!"

"Princess Sona-sama! Please let me jerk off to you ass! You have the greatest ass I've ever seen! Please let me jerk off, Sona-sama!" Naruto begs, smashing his head into the floor, wanting nothing more than to jerk off for the two gorgeous women in front of him.

Rias smirked, "Raise your head Slave, jerk off, and spew all your levels for us!"

Naruto's hand locked onto his dick, and moved up and down as fast as he could. Release! He need release! He stared at Rias's perfect oppai, her round, giant breast, with beautiful pink nipples right in the center. Then he looked over at Sona, her wonderful, thick ass displayed before him.

Sona smiled at Naruto, pushing her ass closer to him, "How about this, whoever you cum more on will get all the levels you spew out!"

Rias smirked down at him, "I like that idea. I need some more levels, slave, so you better cum all over my perfect tits!"

Rias leaned down, her breast dangerously close to his dick, smirking encouragingly at him. At the same time, Sona squatted down, her ass placed on top of her heels, right in front of his cock. He knew he was about to blow any second, and yet couldn't bring himself to choose one to cum for.

"Cum for me Slave." Sona wiggled her ass, mesmerizing him.

"No, cum for me Slave." Rias swayed her breasts back and forth, hypnotizing him. So perfect… so sexy…

His cock couldn't take it anymore, and exploded all over Rias's tits "**RIASSSSSSSSSSS!"**

This was the best Naruto had ever felt. Her tits were too good. His cum kept spraying more and more onto them. They were just so perfect. Those giant, round, perfect tits.

His orgasm finally started to die down after nearly a minutes, and Rias grabbed her boobs, rubbing his cum into them, smirking.

It hit him all over again. Her perfect tits… so shiny… smeared with HIS cum! His orgasm continued for another minute, before finally stopping.

Rias smiles evilly. "Thanks for the levels, Slave!" She laughed mockingly.

**You dick has lost 15 levels! Dick -15!**

**Your dick is now level 32!**

**Rias's Boobs gained 4 levels! Boobs +4!**

**Rias's boobs are level 95!**

Naruto stared. And stared. And stared. -15! It was over. His dreams of world domination crushed. His spirit broken. He would be a slave forever. His low spirits quickly raised, though.

Sona punch his dick, hard, "You chose her over your Mistress? Bad Boy!"

This wasn't what had lifted his spirits however, it was what she said next.

"We'll be living in the human world soon, and I'm bringing you along, Slave." Sona said.

This was perfect. Humans were much weaker than devils, and he would be able to raise his levels back up on the lowly humans.

Rias left moments later, and Sona sent him back to the room he had come from, where he promptly fell asleep, exhausted after cumming away 17 levels.

—

**Kuoh Academy **

Naruto grinned as he looked out into the crowd of female students. The highest level human here was only level 50, and most were in the 20's or 30's. He could make this work. He would train with these lowly humans, until he was strong enough to take on Sona. He could take over the world.


	4. The Power of a Man

Naruto strolled through the hallway, on his way to his first class of the day. A plan was already forming in his head. All the girls here were low level, so if he managed to enslave some without Sona noticing, he would be able to train his levels.

As he arrived at class, his heart jumped with joy. No other devils were in the class, meaning he could use the time to train everyday. He quickly took a seat, and waited.

About a minute later, the teacher arrived, a middle age woman who's stats were all under level 10. No use to him. He needed woman who were high level, so he could regain his levels quickly.

Strangely, this school requires students to wear clothes, a big difference from most schools, which allowed students to walk freely naked. Just as the teacher started to talk, Naruto jumped out of his seat.

He pulled down his pants in one swift motion, revealing his cock to the world.

**Naruto Sitri [Formerly Uzumaki] [Commoner]**

**Level: 48**

**Dick: Level 32**

**Physique: Level 58**

**Charisma: Level 54**

**Experienced at Sex**

**Slave of Sona Sitri**

**Pet of Lady Sitri**

His dick was much smaller now that it was level 32, a measly 4 inches, but it was enough. Most of these girls were under level 20, and would be easy to enslave. The moment his dick had come out, every girl in the Pet category, level 20 and under, fainted, unable to handle seeing a dick that was a much higher level than them. This left only 2 girls remaining.

**Murayama [Slave]**

**Level: 26.1**

**Face: Level 30**

**Boobs: Level 25**

**Butt: Level 29**

**Hands: Level 24**

**Feet: Level 28**

**Charisma: Level 21**

**Virgin**

**Murayama is a student at Kuoh Academy. She is the 2nd highest level human at Kuoh Academy**

She wouldn't cause him that much trouble, as she was only level 26. The other girl made him even more confident.

**Katase [Slave]**

**Level: 25.3**

**Face: Level 28**

**Boobs: Level 23**

**Butt: Level 26**

**Hands: Level 22**

**Feet: Level 24**

**Charisma: Level 29**

**Virgin**

**Katase is a student at Kuoh Academy. She is the 3rd highest level human at Kuoh Academy**

Using the 2nd and 3rd highest level humans here as his cumdumps would allowing him to gain levels quickly. He had already spotted the highest level human, but she was level 44 and he didn't want to risk losing to her.

Meanwhile, Murayama and Katase's gaze hasn't left his dick. They were mesmerized, having never seen such a big cock. It was only 4 inches, but that was too big for their low-level minds to comprehend.

Naruto grinned evilly, "Come over here and suck my big cock, girls." They obeyed quickly.

Murayama dove right in, engulfing his whole dick. Her tongue swirled around it, and it felt amazing. Katase shoved both his balls in her mouth, and started sucking.

"Ahhh, that feels great!" Naruto moaned, pleasure consuming him. Having 2 beautiful girls suck him really felt amazing.

Murayama started moaning, and the vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure flowing through Naruto. At the same time, Katase started moaning onto his balls, and Naruto felt hornier than ever.

He grabbed Murayama's head with one hand, and forced her all the way onto his cock. Then he reached down, grabbing Katase's head with his other hand and pulling her off his balls. Naruto kneeled down, forcing Murayama down with him, and grabbed onto Katase's pussy. He shoved 2 fingers in, and started finger fucking her.

"AHHHHHH!" Katase moaned, and started humping into his fingers as he moved them back and forth, her juices flowing everywhere.

Naruto's other hand left Murayama's head, going down to her pussy. He wasted no time shoving his fingers into her, enjoying the moans that came out of her.

Their pussy's felt amazing on his fingers, and Murayama giving him head felt even better. Man, if she had a blowjob level, it would definitely be high.

**Rare skill unlocked! [Skill Sight}**

**[Skill Sight] - You are able to see the level others skills and the level of every body part.**

Naruto blinked. What was that? He looked down at Murayama, and what he saw shocked him.

**Murayama **

**Skill: Blowjob - Level 28**

**Pussy: Level 26**

He had never seen that before. His new skill would allow him to the levels of everything another person had. He didn't have much time to think about it, as a moan interrupted him.

"Ahhhh! Naruto-sama! Please let me cum!" Katase groaned. Naruto looked down at her, activating his new skill.

**Katase**

**Pussy: Level 25**

Naruto thrust his fingers into Katase and Murayama faster, seeing as they were close to cumming.

"Cum now! Cum for me, girls!" Naruto demanded.

""AHHHHH! Naruto-sama!"" Murayama and Katase moaned, cumming all over his fingers.

They rolled on the ground, writhing in pleasure, Naruto still aggressively sliding his fingers in and out of their pussies.

**Your Physique has gained 1 level! You Physique is now level 59!**

**Murayama's Charisma has lost 1 level! Murayama's Charisma is now level 20!**

**Katase's Charisma has lost 1 level! Katase's Charisma is now level 28!**

**Would you like to make Murayama your slave?**

**Would you like to make Katase your slave?**

Naruto grinned, and quickly pressed yes to both. He looked up at the corner of his hud:

**Slaves: 2**

**Murayama**

**Katase**

This was great! Now Naruto had girls he could train on, and hopefully increase his levels enough to challenge Sona and Lady Sitri. Forcing girls to cum would level up his stats, and the higher level girl he used the more exp he would get. Masturbating, but not cumming, also increased his level, but that was very uncomfortable and gave him exp very slowly, so this was the much preferred option.

Looking down at the girls on the ground, Naruto grabbed his dick, and then flipped Murayama onto her back. He crouched down, and teased his dick onto her pussy.

"AHH! Naruto-sama! Stick it in please!" Murayama moaned, very sensitive from having just orgasmed on his fingers.

Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore, and thrust his cock into her. It felt amazing. He thrust his hips faster and faster, his penis reaching into her depths.

"AHHHHHH! NARUTO-SAMA!" Murayama moaned, clenching her pussy onto his dick, and Naruto felt amazing.

Over to the side, Katase slipped her fingers into her own pussy, moaning as she masturbated to her best friends being fucked by their master.

"AHHH! You're pussy feels great, slave!" Naruto moaned, slamming his hips into her, and enjoying the sounds of his hips slapping into her ass.

"Master! Your dick feels so good! It feels so good Naruto-sama!" Murayama moaned, and Naruto saw she was already close to cumming. He quickened his pace, thrusting faster and faster into her pussy.

"You ready to cum slave? You wanna cum all over your Master's dick?" Naruto teased her, slamming his hips as fast as he could.

"Yes Master! Please let your slave cum Naruto-sama!" Murayama moaned, doing her best to thrust her own hips into Naruto's.

"Cum! Cum Slave! Cum on your Masters dick!" Naruto commanded, slamming into her. Murayama exploded onto his cock, moaning louder and louder, and he took her levels. Her face slacked, full of pleasure, and Naruto continued thrusting until she eventually stopped cumming.

**You dick has gained 2 levels! You dick is now level 34!**

**Murayama's Ass has lost 2 levels! Murayama's Ass is now level 27!**

**Murayama's Pussy has lost 2 levels! Murayama's Pussy is now level 24!**

Naruto smiled. His dick had gained 2 levels! Using these 2 girls, he would easily be able to level up. He didn't know if Murayama's Pussy would give him any levels, as it was only his skill that let him see it.

Naruto didn't have any time to think about it, as suddenly Katase was on him. She was turned around, positioned for him to thrust into her doggy-style.

"Naruto-sama! Please use me as well Master!" Katase begged, wiggling her ass enticingly.

Naruto wasn't able to hold himself back, and slammed his dick into her, moaning in pleasure. He thrust his pelvis into her hips, and as he felt pleasure soar through him, he knew he needed to finish up this up quickly or else he would be the one cumming.

He thrust hard and quickly, and within seconds Katase was already begging to cum.

"Naruto-sama! Please let your slave cum on your big dick Master!" Katase moaned, her tongue falling out of her mouth and she was fucked silly.

Naruto was close to cumming, and was barely holding back, "Go ahead Slave! Cum for your Master!"

Katase moaned, exploding on his dick, her juices flowing all over him. Naruto was barely able to hold himself back, and had to stop thrusting to keep himself from cumming.

**Your dick has gained 2 levels! You dick is now level 36!**

**Katase's Ass has lost 2 levels! Katase's Ass is now level 24!**

**Katase's Pussy has lost 2 levels! Katase's Pussy is now level 23!**

Naruto was glad about the levels he gained, but was dying to cum. He couldn't cum with either of the girls yet, as they would drain his levels unless he had been their master for more than a day. No one knew why, though many thought it was meant to be a way for slaves and pets to fight back, but slaves and pets would take their masters and owners levels unless they had been owned for more than a day.

Naruto picked up both girls, slinging them over his shoulders, and set off to the apartment Sona had bought for them. He was ditching school on the first day, and had left the whole class unconscious, but he didn't really care. He needed to rest, and then train his dick enough to challenge Sona, and he needed to do it quick so she wouldn't notice his levels increase.

When Naruto finally arrived at the apartment, he placed both girls on the bed. The next 20 hours would be a very busy time for Naruto.

Their moans would fill the air that night, and Naruto would have sex with his slaves for over 10 hours that night.

**Morning - Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat up, exhausted, and his dick hard as a rock. He hadn't been able to cum at all, and he would still need to wait another 4 hours before he could cum in his slaves. He smiled though, as he looked at his new stats, greatly increased after his night of training and sex.

**Naruto Sitri (Formerly Uzumaki) [Prince]**

**Level: 60.3**

**Dick: Level 60**

**Physique: Level 62**

**Charisma: Level 59**

**Experienced at Sex.**

**Slave of Sona Sitri**

**Pet of Lady Sitri**

This was good, but he had worked his 2 slaves down to the bone. All they curves, and really anything attractive about them, had gone down with their level. They were both barely level 2 now, with all their stats extremely low, and barely gained any exp from them anymore.

Naruto turned to the 2 girls on his bed, "You're going to masturbate all day, but your not allowed to cum. When I get back from school, I want both of you to be at least level 20, understood?"

""Yes, Naruto-sama." Murayama and Katase answered in chorus, before promptly sticking their fingers into their clits.

Naruto finished dressing for school, and heard his phone go off. He picked it up, and worry flooded him. It was from Sona.

"**Meet me at my office."**

Nothing good would come from this.


	5. A Minor Setback

Naruto opened the door to Sona's office, very nervous about what she wanted. He walked through, closing the door behind him, and saw Sona was standing behind her desk, an impatient look upon her beautiful face.

**Sona Sitri [Princess]**

**Level: 68.8**

**Face: Level 72**

**Boobs: Level 50**

**Butt: Level 81**

**Hands: Level 70**

**Charisma: Level 62**

**Feet: Level 72**

**Virgin**

**Sona Sitri is the heiress to the Sitri clan. **

**Your Mistress**

His Mistress's stats were still higher than his, but the gap was much smaller than before. His level had gone up by 12 since he had last seen her, as he had drained a little over 45 levels from his 2 slaves the night before. He was still exhausted from that, and very sexually frustrated after not being able to cum.

**Naruto Sitri (Formerly Uzumaki) [Prince]**

**Level: 60.3**

**Dick: Level 60**

**Physique: Level 62**

**Charisma: Level 59**

**Experienced at Sex.**

**Slave of Sona Sitri**

**Pet of Lady Sitri**

"Do you know why I asked you here?" Sona asked, her tone conveying that she was upset with him.

"No?" Naruto asked, though he assumed she had noticed his increased level, and was upset about it.

"Your level. Your 12 levels higher than you were yesterday, and you've gone from Commoner to Prince. You're not trying to get a high enough level to fight against me, right? Also, you skipped half of the school day." Sona said angrily.

"Of course not Mistress! I wouldn't ever try to go against you!" Naruto answered nervously. He was closer to her level now, but Sona was still 8 levels higher than him, and he hoped he could get out of this without losing any levels. Hopefully when he returned home his slaves would be a high enough level from masturbating all day, and tomorrow he would be able to go against Sona.

"I think you need a punishment, since you've been a bad little Slave. Come over here." Sona demanded, making a come hither motion with her fingers.

Naruto shakily walked over to her, scooting around behind her desk, worried about what she had in mind. Sona reached over, one hand grabbing his dick through his pants. She squeezed hard, and Naruto groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Take off your clothes. Everything." Sona demanded.

Naruto quickly obeyed, hoping that she would be nice and only take a few of his levels. He stripped off his clothes, and suddenly found himself on his knees, shoved down by Sona. A second later something descended down onto his face, and he felt like he was in heaven.

Sona had plopped her heavenly, level 81, Ass onto his face.

"Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll let you keep your two new little slaves, and your punishment will be being my chair this morning. I have a few meetings, and you'll be my chair until I'm finished." Sona said, and he could practically hear her smirk.

Naruto's only response was to moan, and his dick was became as hard as a rock. Her scent wafted through his nose, and he felt like he was going to cum already. Her ass smelt heavenly. Her white panties were right above his nose, and her skirt blocked out the sight of anything but her ass. Naruto stayed like that for a while, his face pressed into Sona's ass, while Sona finished up paperwork. Naruto could barely hold on and keep himself from cumming, her ass was just too good.

The door opened, and Naruto heard a familiar voice, "Hey Sona!" Rias said as she walk through the door.

Naruto moaned as Rias's sexy voice hit his ears, and he felt like he would cum any second. Sona wiggled her ass, reaching down and shoving his face further into it.

"Quiet down Slave, you can't be moaning during my meetings." Sona scolded.

"Oh? Are you using that new slave of yours, Naruto, as a stool, Sona? That's rather inappropriate of the school council president, don't you think Sona?" Rias teased.

Naruto hadn't even made it through her whole sentence, and his dick exploded the second Rias mentioned him. It was too much for him, the combination of Sona's ass on his face and Rias's sexy voice saying his name. He moaned loudly, his cum flying out onto Sona's shoes.

**Your dick has lost 1 level! Your dick is now level 59!** **Dick -1!**

**Sona's ass has gained 1 level! Sona's ass is now level 82! Ass +1!**

**Rare Ability [Skill Sight] activated.**

**Rias Gremory**

**Voice: Level 90**

**Rias's voice has gained 1 level! Rias's voice is now level 91! Voice +1**

Naruto was starting to wonder if his ability would actually be useful, as while Rias's voice was naturally extremely sexy, her voice being level 91 would make it sound far more appealing to him than it sounded to normal people.

Naruto couldn't think on it any longer, as Sona's foot came crashing down onto his dick.

"Did I say you could cum, you little shit? You got your disgusting sperm all over my shoes!" Sona scolded him, wiggling her foot and smashing his dick into the wooden floor.

Rias laughed, "He came just from your ass? How pathetic. Anyways Sona, I have to get back to my club room, so I'll see you later." Naruto heard footsteps, and then the door open and close.

"I can't believe your so pathetic that you came from just me sitting on you, Slave. Well, make sure you still have cum saved up for later, because I'll have a surprise for you." Sona mocked him.

Naruto's dick grew hard again, and Sona took her foot off of it. Now that he thought about it, Sona's voice was pretty sexy too, in a demanding sort of way.

**[Skill Sight] activated.**

**Sona Sitri**

**Voice: Level 81**

Damn! Her voice was nearly as high level as Rias's!

Naruto stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour or so, multiple students coming in and leaving after discussing something with Sona. Eventually, the door opened and he heard another voice he recognized. He hadn't heard it in a while, and he grew nervous. Why was she here?

"You asked me to come, Sona-sama?" The voice asked. Sona stood up, and looked down at Naruto.

"Stand up, Slave." Sona ordered.

Naruto stood up, and look over at the newcomer.

**Viser Sitri [Commoner]**

**Level: 49.5**

**Face: Level 55**

**Boobs: Level 70**

**Butt: Level 60**

**Hands: Level 40**

**Feet: Level 30**

**Charisma: Level 42**

**Experienced at Sex**

**Viser Sitri is the Pet of Sona Sitri. She was formerly the Pet of Naruto Uzumaki.**

Naruto was shocked. After Sona had taken all his pets and slaves, he never expected to see Viser again. Even more surprising was her levels. The last time he had seen her, she had been a mear level 9, now she was level 49! He looked up and saw the evil glint in Sona's eyes. She definitely had something to do with this.

"I thought you might want to join me in punishing your old master, Pet." Sona said, gesturing to Naruto.

"Yes please, Sona-sama! This is why you've had me masturbating all this time?" Viser questioned happily.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Viser had masturbated all the way to level 49?! The main reason masturbating was such a bad way to gain levels was that it gave such a low amount of exp, and was risky. Once you started masturbating, a meter of sorts started. You would slowly build up exp, but if you came all the levels you had would be lost. The only way to keep the levels was to make someone else cum.

The exp was extremely low, and the only way for it to be worth the effort was if you did it for multiple days straight and didn't orgasm at all. The most levels anyone had gained from masturbating, and that took him hundreds of tries until he held off for that long. Viser had gained 40! If she had started at level 0 instead of 9, she would have been close to setting a new record. Sona must have forced Viser to start masturbating the day she took her from him, and hadn't made her stop until now. The fact that Viser could hold back for so long was insane.

"You must be dying to cum, right Pet? You've been fingering yourself for days on end now, and you're probably going insane knowing you could lose those levels at any time. How about we change that, and you make your old Master cum?" Sona smirked, knowing Viser was dying to orgasm.

"Yes Mistress! Please let me Sona-sama!' Viser practically begged, wanting to be able to cum soon. Her pussy was wet, and precum was dripping from it.

Sona nodded, "Go ahead, I'll let you play with your old master as long as you want."

Viser wasted no time, and quickly kneeled in front of Naruto. She grabbed his dick, and placed it in between her breasts, slowly moving it up and down. It felt amazing for Naruto, but there was no way he'd lose to Viser. She had been his pet, and he wasn't going to let her turn the tables on him. He grabbed her shoulders, and viciously thrust between her oppai.

Viser moaned, and more juices started to flow from her crotch. She had been unable to cum for days, and she was already close. This was good, if Naruto could force her to cum, he would take all the levels she had built up!

His hope was short lived. Sona slammed him down onto his knees, and shoved her ass back in his face with such force that his head hit the wall. Viser increased her boobjob, and Sona shook her ass, rubbing his head into the wall. This was too much. Naruto's cock was about to burst, the combo attack from the two girls becoming too much.

"Do you want to cum, Slave?" Sona asked.

"YES! Please let me cum, Sona-sama!" Naruto begged, his cock feeling like it would burst at any second.

"Don't ask me, Slave. Ask Viser." Sona grinned, enjoying the fact that she was going to make him beg his old Pet to make him cum. She pulled her ass out of his face, so he had a clear view of Viser, who was smirking while rubbing her breasts on him.

"You want to cum, Naruto? Beg me." Viser teased him with her breasts, slowly rubbing up and down.

"AH! Please Viser-sama! Please let me cum!" Naruto moaned, his dick twitching in between her breasts.

"Hmm? I don't know. You used to make me go days without allowing me to cum, Naruto." Viser said, purposely slowing down even more as she moved his dick up and down on her tits.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Viser-sama! Please, just let me cum Viser-sama!" Naruto begged, dying to cum. In his mind, cumming was the most important thing, his levels be damned.

Viser laughed, "How pathetic! To think I used to serve someone like you! **CUM! CUM NOW SLAVE!**"

Naruto moaned, "**VISER-SAMA!**" As he cock exploded, cum covering Viser's tits. Viser started rubbing faster and faster, and Naruto couldn't stop cumming, her breasts feeling amazing on his dick. Finally, just when he felt like he couldn't cum anymore, Sona's ass entered his vision.

"You think you can stop now? Keep cumming, Slave! I need some levels! Give your Mistress your levels!" Sona demanded, wiggling her ass in his face.

Naruto's cum started flying again, Sona's heavenly ass was too much for him. He wanted to give everything to her beautiful ass, all his levels! Her ass was simply amazing.

Finally, Naruto stopped cumming.

**Your Dick has lost 10 levels! Your Dick is now level 49! Dick -10!**

**Viser's Boobs have gained 3 levels! Viser's Boobs are now level 73! Boobs +3!**

**Sona's Ass has gained 1 level! Sona's Ass is now level 82! Ass +1!**

Naruto groaned as Viser removed her tits, and Sona took her ass off of his face. He had lost 10 levels. That wasn't good, but it could be gained back. Overall, it could of been worse.

"You can leave now, Viser." Sona ordered. Viser nodded and walked out of the room. Sona then turned to Naruto, who was laying on the floor, still recovering from his massive orgasm.

"Classes start soon. You better not skip today, or there will be more punishment coming your way." Sona walked out the door, swaying her hips as she walked away.

"_Her ass really is amazing"_ Naruto thought. He got up, reclothed, and left for his classes.

**Kuoh Academy**

The bell rang, and Naruto quickly made his way to the gate. He had to catch her before she left. Luckily, he saw her walking towards the gate to leave school. She would be the one that finally pushed him high enough to defeat Sona.

**Aika Kyruu [Commoner]**

**Level: 44**

**Face: Level 45**

**Boobs: Level 45**

**Butt: Level 46**

**Hands: Level 42**

**Hands: Level 43**

**Charisma: Level 43**

**Virgin**

**Aika Kyruu is a perverted student at Kuoh Academy. She is the highest level human at Kuoh Academy**


	6. Progress

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had lost inspiration to continue this story, but found some recently. I'm going to try to update at least once or twice a month. I've gotten a large amount of reviews and PMs about how Naruto keeps losing, and I would like to say right now that this story will be largely femdom oriented. There will be maledom, but not nearly as much as there will be femdom. The next couple chapters will be maledom, with Naruto fighting back, but after that expect more femdom. That's just how I'm choosing to write this, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it. If your still reading, then thanks for sticking with the story despite the long wait! **

—**-**

Naruto quickened his pace, approaching Akia from behind.

**Aika Kyruu [Commoner]**

**Level: 44**

**Face: Level 45**

**Boobs: Level 45**

**Butt: Level 46**

**Hands: Level 42**

**Hands: Level 43**

**Charisma: Level 43**

**Virgin**

**Aika Kyruu is a perverted student at Kuoh Academy. She is the highest level human at Kuoh Academy**

Akia was a rather beautiful girl. Not near the level of Sona or Rias, but still beautiful. She had brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, medium-sized breast, and an above-average sized, shapely butt.

She was also level 44, and if Naruto was able to make her his slave, he could gain a good amount of levels. Combine that with the levels he could take from his slaves at home, Murayama and Katase, and Naruto could probably gain more than 20 levels today. That would put him high enough to take on Sona. He glanced up at his own stats as his crept up near Akia.

**Naruto Sitri (Formerly Uzumaki) [Commoner]**

**Level: 56.6**

**Dick: Level 49**

**Physique: Level 62**

**Charisma: Level 59**

**Experienced at Sex.**

**Slave of Sona Sitri**

**Pet of Lady Sitri**

**Skills: [Skill Sight] - The user is able to see the level of others skills and the level of every body part.**

Being 12 levels higher than Akia, taking her down should be easy. She was now just outside the gate, and far enough from the school that none of the devil's there would notice what he was doing.

In one swift motion, he struck.

***Smack***

Akia jumped, feeling his hand smack into her shapely behind. She spun around, but didn't get the chance to say anything. Naruto was upon her, slamming his lips into hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Akia moaned as Naruto forcefully kissed her. Naruto pulled away slipping his hand under her skirt and rubbing her panties.

"You like that, slut?" Naruto rasped into her ear.

"Ahh, yes Naruto-sama." Akia moaned. Naruto was a much higher level, and it didn't take much for her to start obeying him.

Naruto shoved Akia to the side of the gate, out of view of the school. He pushed her up against a nearby tree, pulling down her panties her his left hand, and shoving his fingers into her wet pussy.

Akia moaned, thrusting up against his fingers. Her pussy was tight, and clamped onto his fingers. Naruto got curious, and used his skill.

**[Skill Sight] Activated**

**Akia Kyruu**

**Pussy: Level 38**

Damn! He would enjoy sticking his dick into that. Still fingering Akia, Naruto used his left hand to pull of his shirt, before starting on his pants. Just as Naruto was about to pull down his underwear, a hand stopped him.

"Please, let me, Naruto-sama." Akia whispered into his ear, before dropping to her knees. She pulled down his boxers, and his member sprang out, smacking her on the cheek. His dick was nearly 6 inches, though after he was done with her it would hopefully be larger. The more levels he gained, the bigger his dick would get.

Akia grinned prevertedly, "You're bigger than any of the other boys here, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto had heard about Akia's skill, which let her accurately know any man's penis size just by looking at their crotch, even if they had pants on. It was no surprise that, despite being a virgin, Akia knew even guys size at the school. Hearing that he was bigger than everyone else at the academy inflated Naruto's ego a bit.

He had figured that Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight, was probably a higher level than him, but it was good for Naruto that he wasn't.

Naruto moaned and Akia licked the tip, rubbing her hands up and down the shaft. Akia giggled as Naruto moaned, "Does it feel good, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto reached down, grabbed onto her ponytail. He yanked it forward, forcing Akia up against his cock. He sneered down at her, "Yeah, but your mouth would feel even better, bitch. Get to it."

Akia nodded, sliding his member into her mouth. Naruto groaned. She was much better than Murayama and Katase.

**Akia Kyruu**

**Blowjob: Level 32**

Akia picked up her speed, forcing his member in and out of her throat. Naruto moaned again, and could feel his cum building up. He quickly pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her onto the ground. He lined his dick up against her opening, and thrust in.

"Ahhhh! Naruto-sama!" Akia moaned, her mouth opening and her tongue hanging out.

Naruto thrust into her at a quick speed, his 6 inch member filling her up, "You like that, bitch? If you become my slave, you can have this everyday!"

"Yes Naruto-sama! It feels so good! Please make me your slave, Naruto-sama!" Akia gasped, still panting.

Naruto grinned, and tapped his hud.

**Make Akia Kyruu [Commoner] your slave? **

Naruto quickly hit yes, and started thrusting into Akia even faster, "You going to cum, bitch? You going to cum all over your Master's dick?"

"Yes Naruto-sama! Please make me cum, Master!" Akia yelled, close to cumming.

Akia's voice had been too loud, and now some of the students leaving Kuoh Academy were watching. Naruto smiled, he didn't mind the attention.

He slammed his dick into Akia one last time, and ordered Akia, "Cum, bitch! Explode all over your Master's dick!"

Akia screamed as she came, "Naruto-sama! Thank you Master!"

Naruto kept thrusting as Akia's juices covered his cock. Her face showed that she was experiencing pure pleasure. Her tongue hanging out, her mouth wide open, and her eyes shining with pleasure. Naruto kept thrusting until her juices stopped flowing.

**Akia's face has lost 2 levels! -2 Face!**

**Akia's face is now level 43!**

**Akia's ass had lost 2 levels! -2 Ass!**

**Akia's ass is now level 44!**

**Akia's pussy has lost 4 levels! -4 Pussy!**

**Akia's pussy is now level 34!**

**Naruto's dick has gained 3 levels! Dick +3!**

**Naruto's dick is now level 52!**

Naruto stood up, picking up the now-unconscious Akia. His dick was still hard, but he couldn't cum with losing levels yet. Akia hadn't been his slave for 24 hours yet, and cumming in her would cause him to lose levels. He was going to have to let out his frustrations on his slaves at home. He picked up their clothes and started to walk home.

—

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto walked through the door to his apartment and quickly laid Akia down on the couch in his main living room, before turning towards his bedroom. He opened the door, and was delighted by what he saw. Murayama and Katase were both naked, laying on his bed, and had obviously been masturbating due to their increased levels from the morning.

**Murayama [Slave]**

**Level: 26.8**

**Face: Level 40**

**Boobs: Level 29**

**Butt: Level 40**

**Hands: Level 19**

**Feet: Level 17**

**Charisma: Level 16**

**Slave of Naruto Sitri**

**Murayama is a student at Kuoh Academy. She is the 2nd highest level human at Kuoh Academy.**

**Katase [Slave]**

**Level: 22.8**

**Face: Level 29**

**Boobs: Level 45**

**Butt: Level 15**

**Hands: Level 16**

**Feet: Level 18**

**Charisma: Level 14**

**Slave to Naruto Sitri**

**Katase is a student at Kuoh Academy. She is the 3rd highest level human at Kuoh Academy.**

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama!" Murayama purred at him, sliding her naked body across the bed and closer to him.

Both Murayama and Katase had both gained over 20 levels, and were both looking nearly the same as they had yesterday. Of course, they're were some major differences. Namely Murayama's firm ass, and Katase's above-average tits.

When it came to leveling up from masturbating, the body part you focused on would affect the amount of levels you gained. Woman had a huge advantage in this world, and had a lot more body parts to choose from. While men could only gain sexual pleasure and levels from their penis, woman could gain levels and pleasure from many body parts. For example, a woman could rub her feet and it would feel the same as if they were rubbing their clit, and they would gain levels for their feet.

Naruto learned some new things about his slaves from their newly gained levels, as Katase obviously preferred rubbing her breasts and Murayama enjoyed rubbing and spanking her ass.

"You girls have done well, you've both gained more than I expected. I'm proud of you." Naruto said. Even if they were slaves that were solely for his pleasure, Naruto still cared about them, and was proud of their achievements.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Murayama responded, blushing heavily. Katase was blushing as well, and looked away, embarrassed by his praise.

"While I'm glad that you both gain so many levels, I'm going to have to take them now." Naruto said, sitting on the edge of the bed, slapping Murayama on the ass once. Her ass was pretty good, being level 40, but didn't hold a candle to Sona's.

Murayama moaned as his hand made contact with her big, firm ass. "Yes Naruto-sama, we built these levels up for you." She sat up, and sensually crawled closer to him.

Murayama sat down on Naruto's lap, facing him. She reached down, placing his slightly over 6 inch cock in between her ass cheeks.

"Do you like my ass, Naruto-sama?" Murayama whispered into his ear, slowly moving up and down, sliding his cock between her ass.

"Ah, yes. You're ass is great, Murayama." Naruto moaned, thrusting up his hips in rhythm with her. While her ass wasn't amazing, it was definitely above average, and felt great on his dick.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-sama." Murayama exclaimed, her breathing quickened as she bounced her hips faster, rubbing his penis between her ass and on her clit. In the meanwhile, Katase has gotten off the bed and walked around to them.

***Smack***

Murayama let out a moan as Katase's hand made contact with her ass cheek.

"You're ass is much bigger than before, Murayama. You must like having your ass spanked, huh?" Katase said, rubbing her hand across Murayama's ass.

"Mmmm, yes. I love to be spanked." Murayama moaned.

"I can't take this anymore." Naruto eventually said, picking Murayama up and thrusting his member into her in one swift motion.

"Ahhhh! Naruto-sama!" Murayama moaned, writhing in pleasure as Naruto's member filled her up. Naruto started thrusting slowly, moaning as his dick slid up and down inside her.

"Ahhh! Please go faster, Naruto-sama!" Murayama moaned. Naruto complied, and started thrusting faster. He slammed his hips faster and faster, living the feeling of Murayama's pussy.

Katase kept slapping Murayama's ass, and the combination of that and Naruto's dick was too much for her.

"Naruto-sama! I'm going to cum, Naruto-sama!" Murayama shouted, slamming her hips faster onto Naruto.

"Me too, Murayama. Cum right now! Cum and give your Master your levels!" Naruto ordered, his breaths coming quickly as he panted, slamming his dick into Murayama one last time. Murayama moaned one last time, and her juices sprayed all over Naruto. Seconds later, Naruto exploded into her, his cum filling up her stomach.

**Murayama's face has lost 40 levels! Face -40!**

**Murayama's face is now level 0.**

**Murayama's boobs have lost 29 levels! Boobs -29!**

**Murayama's boobs are now level 0.**

**Murayama's butt has lost 40 levels! Butt -40!**

**Murayama's butt is now level 0.**

**Murayama's hands have lost 19 levels! Hands -19!**

**Murayama's hands are now level 0.**

**Murayama's feet have lost 17 levels! Feet -17!**

**Murayama's feet are now level 0.**

**Murayama's charisma has lost 16 levels! Charisma -16!**

**Murayama's charisma is now level 0.**

**Naruto's dick has gained 3 levels! Dick +3!**

**Naruto's dick is now level 55.**

**Naruto's physique has gained 2 levels! Physique +2**

**Naruto's physique is now level 64.**

**Naruto's charisma has gained 2 levels! Charisma +2**

**Naruto's charisma is now level 61.**

Naruto smiled happily as his levels grew. Unfortunately, even though he had take all of Murayama's levels, he didn't gain much. Most of his stats were over double the level of hers. This was why masturbating was a very ineffective way of gaining levels. Your levels would build up, but you wouldn't be able to keep them unless you made someone have an orgasm. The second you had an orgasm, you're levels would be lost. Naruto had gained a lot of levels in a quick amount of time by abusing this.

Naruto also noticed that his charisma and physique had finally gone up. Usually, when he gained levels they went to his dick. Since this time he has gained the levels from each category from Murayama, including her charisma.

Murayama's looks changed drastically, as her quick decrease in levels caused all her curves to practically disappear.

Naruto pulled himself out of the barely conscious Murayama, and carefully moved her to the other side of the bed.

"You did great, Murayama. Rest for now, and you can get back to masturbating tomorrow." Naruto said, putting a blanket over her. Murayama nodded, and promptly turned over, falling asleep. She was exhausted after masturbating for a whole day.

"You didn't forget about me, did you, Naruto-sama?" Katase asked, sliding her hand onto his cock and starting to stroke it.

"Of course not, Katase, but I'm tired, so let's skip the foreplay and get this over with quickly." Naruto said, pushing her onto the bed and sticking her breast into his mouth.

"Ah! Yes, Naruto-sama!" Katase moaned.

Naruto shoved his erect member into Katase, thrusting quickly from the start, letting Katase's tit fall from his mouth. Katase didn't expect him to start so quickly, and moaned loudly.

Naruto kept thrusting, "You like that, slave? You like your Master's dick?"

"Ahh! Yes Naruto-sama! I love your cock, Master!" Katase moaned, unable to do anything but lay there and moan as Naruto's dick slammed into her. Her breasts bounced up and down as Naruto's cock thrust into her.

"Do you want to cum on your Master's dick, slave?" Naruto asked, thrusting faster.

"Yes Naruto-sama! Please let me cum all over your cock, Master!" Katase begged.

Naruto increased his speed, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. He grabbed both her breasts, groping them and enjoying the sounds of her moans.

"Cum! Cum for your Master!" Naruto demanded.

Katase moaned as her juiced engulfed Naruto's dick. Shortly after, Naruto's load shot into her, filling her up.

**Katase's face has lost 29 levels! Face -29!**

**Katase's face is now level 0.**

**Katase's boobs have lost 45 levels! Boobs -45!**

**Katase's boobs are now level 0.**

**Katase's butt has lost 15 levels! Butt -15!**

**Katase's butt is now level 0.**

**Katase's hands have lost 16 levels! Hands -16!**

**Katase's hands are now level 0.**

**Katase's feet have lost 18 levels! Feet -18!**

**Katase's feet are now level 0.**

**Katase's charisma has lost 14 levels! Charisma -14!**

**Katase's charisma is now level 0.**

**Naruto's dick has gained 1 level! Dick +1!**

**Naruto's dick is now level 56.**

**Naruto's physique has gained 2 levels! Physique +2**

**Naruto's physique is now level 66.**

**Naruto's charisma has gained 1 level! Charisma +1**

**Naruto's charisma is now level 62.**

Once again, Naruto didn't gain much. He was just so much higher level than his slaves. Hopefully, after he spent more time with the higher-level Akia, he would be able to take on Sona. Akia would also be able to gain levels quicker by masturbating. While levels affected your appearance, so did your genes. Some people are just born better looking than others, and can gain levels quicker. It seemed obvious to him that Akia was naturally better looking than his other two slaves.

In the meantime, Naruto laid a blanket over the now-unconscious Katase. He pushed himself in the middle of the two low level girls, and fell asleep.


End file.
